User blog:Keibear/To Do List 3
Current To-Do: *Finish compiling List of Titans Together Threads *Make character articles portable *Figure out how to present characters in multiple continuities. DONE. Added Tab View functions to article subjects mentioned in multiple continuities. *Update continuity banners *Add Titans Together 2 continuity *Fix broken images/update images on main page *Create articles (or tabs) for Titans Together 2 continuity **Create List of Titans Together 2 Threads **Create character, location, and Minor NPC articles Medium-Priority To-Do: *Read all of TT to: **Compile chronological series of events **Modify List of Titans Together Threads so it reflects the series of events (maybe use Family Tree format?) **Summarize each thread's events **Use above to complete character articles (add quotes, dialogue colors applicable, threads character has been in, threads character has been mentioned in, relationships, family trees, and history) **Add locations and other RP information articles **Add Minor NPC articles (stubs) *Add links throughout all those delicious newly-added articles *Make things more accessible for any future editors: **Create a "Member Editor"-type location and link to it in Community Portal page **Place links to NPC, PC, and Location Article Formats in a more prominent location (probably wherever this Member Editor place will be) **Replace one of the current main page sidebars with a sidebar for "Newbie Area" to guide new users to Help, Tutorials, etc. to help them get started *Ensure Minor NPC articles have Template:Infobox Minor NPC rather than the usual Template:Infobox Character *Create all requested articles (the ones that show up red, whose technical name I cannot recall) Long-term Goals: *Create articles from Titans Forever continuity *Create articles from CAT: Legacy continuity *Create articles from Panic continuity *Create articles from CAT: Original continuity *Add pages related to the players--pages for players themselves (including posting statistics, wiki name applicable, current/previous avatars, current/previous signatures, fun facts, list of all characters maybe even NPCs the player has played, etc.) *Check over character articles to ensure parallel formatting Ideas for other random fun side-projects (Low-priority): *Remove lingual powers from the powers list and place them all in a "Lingual Powers" category under Powers. *Check over Powers category. Especially look for any overlapping categories I can delete/reorganize/combine. Got a head-start on this by adding the Elemental Controllers category. Maybe add a discussion on whether the other -mancies (Blood, Time, Sound, etc.) should be under the Elemental Controllers category, too? It depends on whether people consider them "elements" or not. *Look into tidying up the Powers/Weaknesses sections of the character articles. It'd be nice to figure out some sort of table system--something to directly connect, such as: "This ability has this weakness. This other ability has these weaknesses," rather than having a giant wall of text for all their weaknesses but being able to break down their powers individually. It just doesn't really make sense, and it doesn't look parallel. *Would also be nice to figure out how to format/where to put the link to family trees in articles, when those are applicable. Should definitely be near the relationships somewhere... but it looks a little odd as its own giant heading in the article, and it's not really a part of the relationships section... is it? *Add pages or widgets for random character statistics (e.g. percentage of favorite colors, percentage of character origins, favorite food list) *Add character personality types analyses using common systems like Enneagram or Myers-Briggs. *Organize the "Organization" category and "Templates" category a little better *Make main page portable *Find a better way to link to History of the Roleplays Keibear (talk) 03:08, July 9, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts